Um Lugar Pra Recomeçar
by Lhays
Summary: - Mais agente vai pra onde? – disse ela subindo nas costas dele meio corada. - Bem, pra um lugar onde agente possa recomeçar...Pode confiar em mim"


_**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto e os seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

Sinopse: "- Mais agente vai pra onde? – disse ela subindo nas costas dele meio corada.

- Bem, pra um lugar onde agente possa recomeçar...Pode confiar em mim"

**Um Lugar Pra Recomeçar**

Andava sem rumo entre as ruas da Vila Oculta da Folha, estava visitando seu lar de infância, a 4 anos atrás tivera que se mudar para a Vila da Chuva para, como responsabilidade do clã, casar-se com o rei daquela Vila.

Já estava cansada daquela vida, seu marido nem ao menos olhava em seu rosto, sem contar que ele podia ter as amantes que quisesse e ela não poderia fazer nada, já que ele era o rei, não que ela gostasse dele mais respeito era uma coisa que ela levava muito sério. Como tinha saudades do tempo que morava em Konoha, o tempo em que ela tinha amigas, o tempo em que ela tinha... Naruto...

Mesmo após anos seu amor pelo loiro continuava intacto, lá dentro de seu coração guardado a mais de sete chaves, sonhos em que ele viria a resgatar daquele sofrimento era o que não faltavam, mais nenhuma esperança de que isso fosse possível, nenhum sinal de sua existência por 4 anos. Antes de ir para a Vila da Chuva ela tentará se declarar para ele mais, depois pensou e achou melhor não, e se arrependia amargamente por isso.

Enquanto continuava perdida em pensamentos, nem notou que seus pés a levavam a um lugar onde todas aquelas lembranças mais a aflorariam... o lugar preferido dele... o lugar preferido de Naruto...

Quando notou onde estava parou subitamente, estava onde ficava os monumentos de todos os Hogakes, aquele lugar a trazia tanta paz.

Andou mais um pouco e então se sentou bem na beirada de modo que seus pés pendessem pra baixo e ela ficasse os balançando, e deixou que seus pensamentos voltassem a vagar até um lugar onde ela não podia impedir que eles fossem... até aqueles lindos olhos safiras estavam....

- Então é verdade que você estava aqui!- disse uma voz alegre ao seu lado, quando olhou viu um belo rapaz de charmosos cabelos bagunçadamente loiros, um corpo másculo, não aquele musculoso demais, mais sim no ponto, pela regata preta era possível ver o abdômen talhado, mais o que mais a prendeu fora aqueles olhos, safiras, tão iguais aos ...

- Naruto-kun?- disse ela com a voz toda contida de emoção, e surpresa por ele ter chegado ela nem ter notado, ele realmente havia se tornado um ótimo ninja

- O próprio! – disse com a voz cheia de carinho, e logo depois olhando a Vila com um olhar perdido e meio triste- Eu.. senti sua falta- terminou fitando a profundamente.

Ela ainda estava um pouco abalada por tê-lo reencontrado depois de tanto tempo, mais assim que notou o modo com que ele olhava pra ela, tratou de responder, pra que não ficasse com papel de boba.

- Ahh eu também... sen... senti muito a sua falta Naruto-kun- disse ela bem baixinho, de forma doce enquanto desviava o olhar pra frente, quebrando aquele elo que tanto os unia.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre os dois, enquanto Hinata continuava a olhar pra frente e Naruto ainda a observava, ela realmente era linda,pele tão branca e delicada, apesar do corpo magro, suas curvas eram bem visíveis, a cintura fina e os seios fartos, e o quadril arredondado, por baixo da larguinha blusa lilás e a casal jeans até uns quatro dedos abaixo do joelho.

- Hinata... Sabe nesse tempo que você esteve fora eu tive muito tempo pra pensar, e eu descobri muitas coisas que nem eu mesmo conhecia sobre mim, e um foi ai que eu percebi a falta que você fazia, e... – chegando mais perto dela, ele colocou um mão nas costas dela, de modo que a palma da mãe ficasse parado no chão ao lado da cintura dela e todo o anti-braço ficasse protegendo as costas dela, enquanto a outra foi de encontro ao queixo dela virando o para que ele pudesse olhar nos olhos dela, continuou com a voz rouca-e... e eu descobri o porque eu sentia tanta a sua falta... Sabe porque eu sentia tanto a sua falta Hina-chan?

Meio encabulada pela forma com que Naruto continuava a olhando e aquele toque sobre seu queixo, parecia queimar sobre sua pele, parecia um fogo que ia queimando sua pele e a deixava quente, era como se aquele fogo a consumisse e fosse indo para o seu interior e a deixasse sem vergonha de fazer algo louco demais, para uma mulher casada. Então em uma voz curiosa e um pouco rouca também, tudo aquilo estava a deixando exitada:

- Por que Naruto-k...- foi impedida de continuar pois sentiu lábios quentes sobre os seus e a mãe dele foi para sua nuca, um simples e singelo toque como se ele apenas necessitasse daquele toque, como se fosse um prisioneiro que precisasse daquele gesto para poder ser livre, e assim tão repentino quanto começou, de repente já estavam separados.

Assim que Naruto a olhou, viu os olhos delas meio surpresos e então sentiu o braços dela envolveram seu pescoço e suas bocas se encontraram de novo, mais dessa vez do jeito que eles queriam, os braços de Naruto abraçavam a cintura dela enquanto os lábios se moviam com um tanto de necessidade, beijos ardentes e libidinosos, ficaram assim por horas e então pela falta de ar pararam aquele beijo enquanto a abraçava e enterrava a cabeça no pescoço de Hinata e então sussurrou sobre seu ouvido a fazendo estremecer:

- Eu te amo- e então ela se separou e o olho surpreendida, mais logo relaxou e deu um lindo sorriso.

- Você não sabe o quando eu esperei pra ouvir isso de você- não conseguia conter sua alegria na voz, mais então entrou em desespero e lagrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos, como faria agora? Ela tinha o amor de Naruto mais estava impedida de ter algo com ele, pois era casada...

- Hina? O que foi? O que aonteceu?- disse ele preocupado enquanto limpava as lagrimas dela.

- Mais ... Naruto-kun e meu marido... como agente pode se envolver...e ... e eu quero ficar com você... Pra sempre.

-A é por isso que você esta preocupada? Isso é o de menos Hina-chan, mais você vai ter que confiar em mim, você confia?

- Plenamente, mais como?

- Foge comigo?

- Sério?- um pingo de esperança apareceu no olhar dela.

- Sério, sério, sério, hoje mesmo, ou melhor, agora antes que percebam... O que você acha?

-Mais é claro que eu vou Naruto-kun, eu te amo.- disse ela cheia de alegria o abraçando.

- E eu também amo você - disse ele se afastando, levantando e a ajudando a se levantar- então vamos Hinata?- se abaixou indicando para que ela subisse em suas costas.

- Mais agente vai pra onde? – disse ela subindo nas costas dele, meio corada.

- Bem, pra um lugar onde agente possa recomeçar...Pode confiar em mim

- rsrs tudo bem querido, então vamos ... E eu confio em você- disse ela enquanto ele começava a correr em alta velocidade, e então colocando a cabeça deitada sobre as costas dele e fechando os olhos ela suspirou e disse bem baixinho- Tudo o que eu quero é ficar com você pra sempre, num lugar onde possamos recomeçar...


End file.
